1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to XML data management and storage, and particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for automatic network-based persistent XML storage and management for Web 2.0.
2. Description of Background
With the emergence of the Web 2.0 service creation model for next generation web applications there is a need to manage and store XML data on the network for central and persistent access.